Lily the nightfury
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: On the day Lily was found by Nightfurys her life was changed forever. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HTTYD only my oc's**

A few miles from Berk was a lonesome village run by the brave chief Arvid Swordsman and his loving wife Ase. Arvid and Ase together had a daughter, which they had named Lily, she had their dark green eyes and their dark black hair she was a sickly baby with a slim chance of survival but even against the odds she pulled through. The war between Vikings and dragons has been over for a now this day was Lilly's first birthday she had received a small dragon toy made from mahogany wood. After Lily had finished eating Ase gently rocked her back and forth until a yawn was released and soon Lily began to fall into a sweet slumber. Suddenly a loud roar was heard from outside Arvid looked outside and turned to his wife.

"It's Drago he's got an Alpha quickly take Lily upstairs and hide"

"I'm not leaving you Arvid" Arvid held his wife close with his daughter.

"Don't worry I won't leave you" Ase quickly ran up the stairs and placed Lily inside a wardrobe and said gently.

"Lily you need to be a big girl and stay quiet until I say to come out okay?" All that came out was a bunch of baby murmuring but Ase had already shut the door. The bedroom door was suddenly broken down standing in front of Ase was Drago the leader of his dragon army he smiled and asked.

"Well, well Ase. So where's Lily?" Ase glared daggers at Drago snapping.

"You leave Lily out of this" Ase charged at Drago only to get stabbed through the chest with his sharp steel sword. As she fell off his sword Drago heard something move in the wardrobe pulling open the door he saw Lily was a top covering her face he pulled the top off and looked at the small unarmed girl.

"Maybe you will be of some use to me" he gently picked Lily up and began to carry her outside when a weak voice yelled out.

"Put her down Drago!" Drago turned to see a badly wounded Arvid glaring at him Drago didn't bother with him and as he walked past one of his men he ordered.

"Make sure he is gone" as Drago went to leave a sound erupted through the sky as one of his men yelled.

"Dragon riders" a blast sent Drago backwards making him drop Lily down a hill where she rolled down to the entrance of a cave. The cave sat next to a crystal clear lake and a forest surrounding it. As lily began to cry a low growl of something waking up came from inside the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound from the cave came closer and closer until the face of a deadly, yet rare, Nightfury. This Nightfury had snow white scales and sky blue eyes this was a female named Cloudsleeper. As Lilly's cries began to grow Cloudsleeper got closer after rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked shocked at the baby slightly turning her head back to the cave she spoke.

"Ur Waterbolt you may want to see this" another Nightfury emerged from the cave this one was a male named Waterbolt he had dark blue scales and light green eyes. As he looked at the baby he snarled.

"A human!" He glared at Lily hissing. "Quickly we have to get rid of it" Cloudsleeper took another look at Lily noticing the mud in her hair and rubbed into her skin her clothes torn with mud and sticks attached.

"Oh come on Waterbolt she can't be that bad" Cloudsleeper gently picked up Lily, Lily jumping in fear Waterbolt looked at his sister in shock and went even more in shock when she asked. "Can we keep her?"

"No! Absolutely not"

"Why not maybe she could be the human who you can teach to use their dragon side"

"No remember what happened last time"

"You didn't know that her dragon side was a Red death" Waterbolt looked at his sister holding a small weak Lily thinking for a minute or two.

"Okay" he sighed. "She can stay" Cloudsleeper jumped up and down. "I'll go and get some human stuff for her clean her up and I'll be back soon" Cloudsleeper watched as her big brother flew off to the nearest village. Looking around she found a large rock after dragging it near the lake she pounded a large yet shallow ditch where she placed the baby in. After taking off her clothes she found her name written in rather neatly with threads and gathered some water in a hallow log and began to clean Lily after which she began to place her clothes back on when Waterbolt returned he held a bunch of clothing after Cloudsleeper had placed her in her new clothes she curled up close with her soon falling asleep. Waterbolt shook his head and decided to go hunting for their dinner knowing that Lily was old enough to eat solid foods.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 5 years since Waterbolt and Cloudsleeper had taken in Lily Waterbolt still didn't accept Lily whereas Cloudsleeper had taken her as one of her own as if she was her little sister. Cloud (Cloudsleeper's nickname) and Waterbolt had always talked to her in Dragonese so she had never speaken in English Cloud had decided to steal a book to teach Lily how to speak both languages. On this day Lily had just finished her lesson with Cloud and decided to go into the forest for a little exploration.

"Hey Waterbolt do you want to come?" Waterbolt just looked away saying simply.

"No"

"Awe come on just for a little bit" Lily tried to pursued.

"I said no!" He snapped making her jump.

"Okay then" when Lily had left Cloud hit Waterbolt with her tail on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Cloud glared at her brother.

"You know what that was for. You couldn't at least try to connect to Lily?" He sighed.

"I am trying I just don't want to connect to another human"

"Look that was a once in a lifetime thing you can't blame all humans for that one event" suddenly as Waterbolt opened his mouth a ear piercing scream came from the forest.

"Stay here I'll go" Waterbolt flew as quickly as he could he wasn't used to flying he felt more comfortable in water but he knew that his little sister yes his little sister was in trouble. He found Lily surrounded by a pack of wolves Lily herself was clutching her arm which was bleeding badly. Waterbolt swooped down and began to kill the wolves when all the wolves were dead Waterbolt gently picked Lily up and took her back to the cave and looked at her wound. "Your arm is to damaged it's going to have to come off"

"What?!" Cloud yelled shocked.

"Don't worry it'll be more or less pain free I just need some things" Waterbolt quickly grabbed some herbs and laid them next to Lily. "Okay Lily I'm going to slash your arm off with my claws but I'll try to add the herbs as soon as possible" he then turned to Cloud. "Cloudsleeper I need you to hold Lily down" in a quick swift motion Waterbolt slashed Lily's arm clean off Lily herself began to scream in agony Cloud hushed her nuzzling her face. Waterbolt quickly added the herbs soothing the pain and began a chant that neither girls could understand what he was saying but they knew it was good because Lily began to feel no pain and her wound had healed over. Lily sat up and held her stump asking.

"What did you do?"

"I used my powers to heal you" Waterbolt answered calmly.

"Wait you have powers?" Lily asked confused.

"I think it's time I have a talk with you Lily. Cloudsleeper will you give us a minute?" When Cloud has left Waterbolt gently picked Lily up by the neck of her top he then placed her down and curled up with her Lily herself sat in the middle of him. "You see Lily certain dragons in each species are born with powers I have many to even name and we can use these on humans like you. But we can also unlock your dragon side."

"Whoa you can turn me into a dragon? I want to be a Nightfury just like you two" Waterbolt chuckled slightly.

"It doesn't quite work like that Lily. Every human has a dragon side but they simply don't know how to unlock it you could be a Gronkle for all we know." Lily shook her head almost as if she pictured herself as a fat, slow dragon.

"Will I ever have a dragon side?"

"Maybe one day" Lily looked down and yawned Waterbolt knew that she would surly have nightmares so he used a spell to help her sleep. As soon as she was asleep he placed his head down smiling her closed his eyes a few seconds later Cloud walked in smiling at the sight.

"I knew you could connect to her Bolt" she then proceed to curl up next to them falling asleep.


End file.
